Ninety-Six
by AZ1087653
Summary: After a blunder in the bedroom leaves Keito-kun a little nervous and humiliated, Serizawa-san looks for a way to remedy the situation. Rated M for subject matter.


I adore the series Café Latte Rhapsody and I know there are hardly any stories for this pairing. If you haven't read Café Latte Rhapsody, then this may not make a whole lot of sense. It is short, the manga, though, so one could easily read it in one sitting or go to manga traders dot com and download it for viewing pleasure.

I am giving this an M rating for the subject matter, but there aren't too many graphic descriptions in the following.

I don't own.

/GG/

Café Latte Rhapsody

Ninety-six

Okay, so cooking western food was obviously something he wasn't very good at. He'd just always assumed (when he was younger, that is) he would find a girl like his mom, who knew how to cook from all over the world, and she would cook for him. No way in heck did he think that as he got older, and shyer, he'd find a man who could only cook simple Japanese dishes instead.

Most people would agree with him in his assessment of his former self. Children all over the world had been taught that a boy would find a girl, they would get married, and eventually have kids. Not to mention the house, car, dog, etc. That was the right kind of family.

Instead, this man had found himself a boyfriend. Not only that, but his best friend. Serizawa-san was the perfect fitting glove for his hand. No one else could touch his hand after he'd given it to Seri-san. It was true, Keito was more than in love…he'd found his soul mate.

Unfortunately, said soul mate was not going to help him learn how to cook Italian style pasta. It seemed that a lot of guys in those boy's love manga he'd been reading either already knew how to cook well, or were trying to learn. Neither he nor Serizawa could cook well to save one another's soul. Sure, simple things like stew were easy, but anything more complex required a lot more skill. So, that left them with few options; eat out/order in, eat simple, or learn how to make something more extravagant.

Sadly, it wasn't going to be learning how to cook until Keito decided to take that cooking class at university. It wasn't his first choice in classes, mind you (since he'd have to work with a lot of other people, like a lab science class), but he'd take it just so he knew how to make something more than instant ramen.

It was definitely proof positive that when someone set fire to the two-burner and blew up pasta he or she needed to learn from a professional. Books just would not teach what was necessary. Plus, burning down Seri-san's apartment building was not a good idea.

Rather, Keito-kun decided to leave Serizawa's apartment and head over to the university so he wouldn't be late for class. He'd already cleaned up his mess and wrote a note for his lover that he'd pick up more noodles on the way home from his outing. The odds were that they wouldn't get eaten for a while anyway, so technically it was no hurry, but the tall university student was not one to muck something up and not fix it.

/GG/

Down the road apiece, in the bookstore where he worked to be exact, the person whose name showed up on the lease for the apartment Keito had just vacated, was looking through some rather adult books. After returning home the prior day and finding his lover reading certain adult material, Serizawa had discovered his young and rather inexperienced companion trying to learn new ways of increasing the pleasure in their exploitations.

Serizawa had never seen a blush so red when he'd discovered Keito reading through ways of performing oral sex. Sure, they'd been intimate in the classic sense, but the only time oral was used was when Serizawa had asked if the tall boy had wanted to experience having oral. Of course the answer was yes and ended up with the poor bloke shooting off a load in under a minute. After that time it had been rather difficult to ease the embarrassment that Keito-kun had felt, so Serizawa went back to the traditional way of making love with his boyfriend. That suited them both fine, until it was clear his younger lover was interested and reading up on the subject.

After he'd gotten hold of his emotions, the younger of the two asked if they could try sixty-nine. Serizawa was so taken aback he didn't know how to immediately respond. Even he'd never done that type of activity before, so it would have ended up being new to both of them.

Thus, he agreed and it proceeded. That is, until it went sour and someone bit down on something and it ended up a little bloody. Serizawa still had some tenderness in that area. He didn't mind though because it had been done while he was with Keito, so it was easily forgiven. The bookstore clerk had to coax the younger back into bed after they'd both cleaned up and finally rocked them both to sleep, which wasn't easy when the taller of the two was easily a foot taller than he.

The sad part of the issue came when they had woken up and Keito-kun had, dejectedly, told him that he was no longer going to try and learn how to perform oral since it always ended up bad. That was the last conversation they'd had before the elder had to get to work, but the sad face of the boy had been etched into his brain and all Serizawa could think of was a way to ease them both into it rather than start out with the difficult stuff.

So, while on his break, Serizawa was reading a few books on simple things for homosexual couples to perform on one another. That was when he found a book called _Ninety-Six_. It wasn't a book that showed sexual positions. Instead it was written by a man from Switzerland, who had fallen in love with a man much older than he, but still a virgin. The younger of the couple, after pursuing the gentleman for quite some time had finally broken the barrier, enabling them to start courting.

As the story went on it was found out that the reason the older of the two was still a virgin was because he'd had a traumatic experience as a child. Someone had molested him, orally, to the point where he was all but afraid of sexual encounters. The younger of the two worked out a system to ease his older lover into being okay with intimacy. The 96 pose wasn't the first, but it turned out to be the couple's favorite way of being intimate.

Eventually the two did end up discovering one another, for while the younger man wasn't a virgin, he was initially straight. So it was new territory for the both to discover, together.

Needless to say, Serizawa bought the book since it had a picture in the back of the two men together in their favorite pose. Eventually Keito-kun might have liked to read the story, but he could use the picture to his advantage and introduce the young man to a new way of loving one another.

/GG/

"Can I also get two chocolate bars?"

Keito was in the Family Mart buying overly-expensive pasta to replace what he'd mangled that morning. All-in-all, the past twenty-four hours had not been looking too good. He'd hurt Serizawa-san and proven to himself that he had no way of teaching himself how to cook. Maybe he was jumping into things too fast? Was it possible that because of the issue the night prior, he'd managed to affect his ability to think properly? He wasn't an idiot, but he did tend to let some things fester a little bit. The fact that he'd hurt Seri-san could have easily made him not think correctly about cooking.

Serizawa Hajima was the most forgiving person in the world and that worked well with Keito's inability to forgive himself for even the most minor of details.

"Sure, which kind would you like?" the cashier asked, cheerfully.

He had to think for a moment before asking for two Meiji chocolate bars. One dark and one milk chocolate. He knew that Seri-san liked the dark chocolate and he himself liked milk chocolate, but they could share the little pieces and mix the bitter flavor with the sweet flavor.

"I want the dark Meiji and the milk Meiji, please," he said quietly.

"Sure thing!" The girl behind the counter grabbed the two chocolate bars and rang up the total. Eventually Keito-kun paid and stuffed his items into his school bag. "Thank you," the girl called after him as he exited the building with a slight nod in thanks.

His mind went back to the night prior and he shuddered. It almost made him want to return to his parents for the night, rather than stay with Serizawa. But, he had the noodles on him and that would require him dropping by at least. This would end up with him looking into Seri-san's cute face and he'd not want to leave. Wherever his lover may be, that was Keito's home. When they were apart for any length of time he felt lost and completely alone. Even when they had a spat, he needed to wake up with the smaller man next to him to remind him that he was loved as much as he loved in return.

Of course, he hadn't actually _hurt_ Serizawa-san in that manner before either. The idea of the elder being angry or upset because of their inability to do oral had festered in his mind. Hajima hadn't really spoken much that morning. Then, to top it off, the university student had gotten it into his head to try and make something for his lover to eat when he returned from work. That hadn't ended well.

What was happening though; in his mind only, Tsuda-MacLeod Keito was working himself into a frenzy that was completely unnecessary. Each and every thought he had was making him worry more and more, when he really didn't need to spare the issue a second thought. But that was how his mind worked, even though he didn't really know or pay attention to it all that much. That was his nature and he'd grown to accept who he was a long time prior.

Moments after almost having a panic attack at recalling the noise Serizawa had made when Keito had accidentally bit his genitals, the boy found himself walking into the elder's apartment. The movement was rather mechanical and so conditioned he wouldn't have been able to stop it if he'd tried. His body knew where it wanted to go and that was wherever his lover happened to be. At that moment it was in the small apartment.

"I'm home," he said, numbly as he saw the man he adored standing in the kitchen, adorned with an overly-girly apron.

Serizawa looked toward his towering boyfriend and grinned. He too was just as twitterpaited as the younger and whenever Keito-kun came home he felt complete.

"Welcome back, did you have a good day at school?"

"Sorry about the noodles," Keito said, thrusting the package into the older boy's hands.

Hajima had read the note, but was still a little taken aback that instead of telling him about his day, Keito-kun had found it more important to ensure he had a package of penne pasta in his hands. Obviously something had happened after he'd left, or the noodles needn't have been replaced. He just smiled and put them away.

"Thank you," he said with a warm smile. When Keito-kun didn't immediately respond or glomp him he knew that it wasn't the noodles that was bothering the youth. Obviously it had been their activities the night before and whatever had snowballed from there in his mind. Dinner would have to wait. "I wanted to show you something," he said, grabbing for the taller one's hand and pulling him into the bedroom. There was no need for formalities in this case. Serizawa had learned quite a while ago that if he didn't act immediately to calm his lover's mind, then it would just continue to get worse.

Keito allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom, but he wasn't exactly calm upon entering. While the bedroom was used for love making, it was also used for sleeping. If Seri-san was pulling him into the bedroom when the sun was still up it usually meant the prior and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to make another attempt at any intimacy.

"Seri-san…I," he began, but didn't get it out because his lover had reached up and quieted him with a soft kiss. He moaned into the kiss and allowed himself to be pulled down to the futon.

"I don't think we can wait on this, Keito-kun. I don't want you to feel like you must have been feeling all day."

This made the younger man uncomfortable. It was as if his life and emotions were an open book that the other could read whenever he wanted. In truth, most of the time that made the young man feel that much more comfortable with the elder; he had no secrets. Other times, such as this it made him feel small.

Within a moment of a second panic attack, he felt a book placed calmly into his hands. Clearing his head, he looked at the book and raised his eyebrows.

"_Ninety-Six_?" he asked softly.

Hajima opened the book to the last page where a full-colored photo of the author and his lover were positioned in that pose. They were naked and one could not see any intimate parts, but one could grasp the concept just by looking at the picture. Keito's eyes went wide.

"This is…," he stopped as he studied the picture.

Serizawa decide to speak up. "I think we tried moving a little too fast, Keito-kun. Sixty-nine requires a little more control than what we have. This pose only involves our hands, with our backs to one another. I guess it's like masturbation, but we do it to one another."

It was a well known fact in their relationship that the younger craved skinship. Seri liked it too, so if they were to do this mutual pleasuring of one another without their clothes on, they would still be able to have that contact that Keito-kun craved on a daily basis.

Keito was in the process of blushing like mad at the thought of touching Serizawa-san in that way. In the past he'd been a little too nervous to touch his lover in that area for long, let alone stroke his erection until Seri-san's release. Normally their lovemaking involved lots of kissing followed by penetration. This was a whole different ball game.

"Would you like to try this with me?"

The tall boy looked at his smaller lover and saw a hopeful look in his eyes. There was no way he could say no to how adorable Seri-san looked.

"Doesn't it still hurt…I mean from last night, and all?" he asked, ashamed.

The clerk maneuvered himself so he was on his knees next to Keito and put his hand to the younger boy's head. He leaned in slowly and started to initiate a rather intimate kiss. Eventually all thoughts of the pain that may have been present were pushed to the back of the youth's mind and all he could do was concentrate on the feel of Seri-san's lips on his. Eventually he deepened the kiss by snaking his arms around the elder and pulling him close. The feel, the taste, every sensation that shot through his mind made him realize just how much he loved his boyfriend.

Eventually the two semi-broke the kiss and helped one another remove all articles of clothing. This culminated in Serizawa sitting on Keito-kun's lap, passionately kissing one another as their nether regions became aroused. Both could feel each other's erections forming as the two swords started to clash at one another and stand on end.

After a few more minutes of exploring one another's mouths they pulled apart to catch their respective breaths. Keito-kun placed his head on Serizawa-san's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I thin…k, we're ready," Seri-san managed between breaths. Keito-kun looked up and held the elder's gaze and a shy smile formed at the corner of his mouth. He reached in and grabbed Serizawa's lips again with his and sucked for a few moments before allowing his man to slide off his lap.

Without any assistance, and only the memory from the book, the two young lovers found themselves in the correct position. Serizawa did have to help the younger's unsteady hand find his need before he found Keito-kun's, but eventually both gentlemen had their lover in their hands.

It didn't take long for movement to occur and the sensation caused the younger man to reach out and pull Serizawa's leg toward his head with his other hand. He just wanted to feel from every available bit of his skin's surface. Hajima didn't say anything and just followed what Keito-kun did; the more they could touch, the closer they were.

/GG/

Covered in sweat along with semen, Serizawa and Keito made love after trying out the new position. Then they made love a second time before settling down on the damp futon, holding one another and riding the waves of pleasure that came from multiple rounds of sex.

"I like that position, but did I do it right?" Keito-kun asked, nervously. Serizawa couldn't help but bury his face in the taller boy's shoulder and giggle. "What? I did it wrong?" the college student asked, dejectedly.

"No," the elder answered, looking Keito in the face. "You did it perfectly."

The smile on Keito-kun's face after hearing that could have rivaled the looks from the princes in a shojo manga.

'_He's so adorable and he doesn't even know it,"_ Serizawa said to himself. "In fact, I think I want to try it again."

Hearing this made the young man blush fifty shades of scarlet and he hid his face behind his hands. "I do too, but…" he trailed off.

Serizawa sat up, confused. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Can we maybe…" A grow emanated from Keito's stomach.

Another giggle escaped the elder's lips as he put his hand to his mouth to suppress the laugh. He just nodded. "Let's take a shower first, then we can eat."

They stood up in unison, bodies almost sticking to one another and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to eat a lot," Keito-kun said as he held onto Serizawa's hand. "That way I have energy so we can send all night trying ninety-six."

/GG/

Author's Note

Meiji is an actual brand in Japan. I first found it when I was in South Korea and I at it quite a bit while I was in China. My roommate (originally from Nagasaki) told me that Meiji is the most popular brand in Japan.

The book referenced, _Ninety-Six, _is not a real book that I am aware of, but the pose is real. The discussion in said book is also fiction, but I do believe that when attempting oral and whatnot a person should start out slowly.


End file.
